narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūsōka
|image name=Mōsōka.png |unnamed character=No |english=Kūsōka |kanji=空想家 |romaji=Kūsōka |other= , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=January 16 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=15-17 |height-part1=150 cm |height-part2=151 cm |weight-part1=40 kg |weight-part2=48 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Medical-nin, Missing-nin, Sage |occupations=Commander of the Suna Border Protection Force, Proxy Commander of the Suna Border Protection Force ~~ Former |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Dark Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Dark Release |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |ninja registration=56-016 |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Sunagakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |teams=Suna Border Protection Force |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=35 |anime debut=20 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a famed of . Background Personality Appearance Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Kūsōka has tremendous speed, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and her opponent. While using taijutsu she can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession against multiple opponents, making it very difficult for them to find an opening and counterattack. Her chakra reserves are above average size and she also has good chakra control. Ninjutsu Cloak of Invisibility Technique Kūsōka's trademark technique is the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Her mastery allows her to blend in with the air around her, completely concealing her physical form from sight, while also erasing her presence and causing her to have no detectable chakra while the technique is active. As such, she cannot be detected through traditional means such as chakra detection or through heightened senses. Nature Transformation Kūsōka is very proficient in the use of Wind and Water nature transformations. Kūsōka is profecent enough in the use Wind Release to create a powerful gust of wind, defensive walls, stream of dust cloud or blades of wind. She can also exhale powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. Furthermore she can use his wind chakra to maneuver herself in mid-air, as well as infuse wind into her weapons to increase their offensive power or compress the air inside her weapona, which, in case they get destroyed, would cause their fragments to burst apart and take down the opponent. With Water Release Kūsōka can with effort, without a nearby water source, produce massive torrents, water dragon or defensive walls. She can trap opponents in a prison of water or create clones to distract opponents. Kūsōka can also use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. She can also apply Water Release. to supplement her medical skills. With it, she can treat poison-related injuries or act as a contingency plan against enemy attacks, healing herself and others. In actual combat, she can form giant water pinchers to attack her opponent from a greater distance. Medical Ninjutsu Kūsōka is a very skilled medical-nin who is able to increase the speed of a body's natural healing process by sending chakra from her hands into a wound on an afflicted body part. She can effectively heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns as well as severe internal injuries. Her skills allow her to heal fatal wounds, tell the severity of an attack through observation, and to aid in surgeries. She is also able to perform fine minor surgery, removing countless poison barbs from an individual or cleanse an individual’s body of impurities. If healing proves ineffective, Kūsōka can make use the Chakra Scalpel to make incisions in her patients to try and directly treat her patients' vital organs. She can also use chakra scalpel outside their intended surgical use, either to cut through defenses or augment her physical strikes, severing muscles on contact in order to disable opponents. Taijutsu Kūsōka skills with taijutsu are enough to easily defeat three rogue Suna chūnin, using nothing but taijutsu. During her battle with them she demonstrated incredible feats of speed, reflexes, timing, and precision. She disarmed one and performed strikes and holds with unparalleled precision and efficiency, while easily dodging the others every attack. Even when they each used a kunai against her, Kūsōka was able to dodge and parry all of their slashes and stabs at close range using only a minimum of movement, after which she took the kunai from one of them in fluid movement, killing him in the process. While as a medical-nin on a mission she allowed an iwaga-nin to take her hostage from behind. With a kunai at her throat, Kūsōka turned the tables with ease and swiftly disarmed him, proceeding to dodge all of his blows and reverse all of his grappling attacks effortlessly. Stats Trivia * The name "Kūsōka" means * According to the databook(s): ** Kūsōka has completed 78 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 37 A-rank, 2 S-rank.